More and more users are watching online live streaming video (i.e., “live stream”). For instance, a number of users (i.e., “viewers”) may watch National Basketball Association (NBA) games on the ESPN™ website (or Machinima™ games on a video hosting service). By and large, live streaming video is synchronized for all viewers. Consequently, each viewer will see live streamed advertisements (i.e., “streaming ads”) at the same “wall-clock” time. Conversely, video on demand (VOD) viewers are not synchronized, and thus can start watching streaming video at any time. The VOD views see streaming advertisements at arbitrary times or asynchronously.